1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting curtain wall units in a unit type curtain wall in which curtain wall units are continuously mounted upwardly, downwardly, leftwards and rightwards externally of rooms of a building body, and apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mounting curtain wall units externally of rooms of a building body, it is customary to pull up the curtain wall units by means of a crane or the like to mount them in the state wherein they are assembled. However, since the curtain wall units are heavy and bulky, it is extremely difficult and cumbersome to and involves a danger to locate the units in a direction orthogonal to and in a direction parallel to the curtain wall surface in the state wherein the units are pulled up.
In view of the foregoing, it has been heretofore proposed a mounting apparatus in which downwardly-directed hook portions of mounting members secured to the curtain wall units are locked at supporting members secured to the building body, and thereafter, the supporting members and mounting members are connected by welding, bolts and nuts and the like, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 33058/76 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 11976/82.
However, according to the above-described mounting apparatus, when the supporting members and mounting members are brought into engagement with one another, the curtain wall units swing outwardly in the direction orthogonal to the curtain wall surface, and therefore, it is difficult to bring the supporting members and mounting members into engagement with one another, resulting in the engaging work being difficult and cumbersome. In addition, as the curtain wall units are connected with existing curtain wall units positioned on left-hand and right-hand, they have to be moved in the direction parallel to the curtain wall surface, in which case, however, if the supporting members and mounting member become engaged with one another, it is difficult to move the curtain wall units in the direction parallel to the curtain wall surface and the connecting work with the existing curtain wall units positioned on left-hand and right-hand becomes cumbersome.
Particularly where a seal member is provided on an upper portion of a lower curtain wall unit and a fitting groove for the seal member is formed in a lower portion of an upper curtain wall unit whereby the seal member and fitting groove are fitted so as to seal a connected portion between the upper and lower curtain wall units, when the curtain wall units swing outwardly in the direction orthogonal to the curtain wall surface, the seal member is hard to coincide with the fitting groove, resulting in bending or breakage of the seal member, and when the seal member and fitting groove become fitted, it becomes difficult to move the curtain wall units in the direction parallel to the curtain wall surface.